Leather Jacket
by Joyann Melody
Summary: A Declan/Miranda Story


Leather Jacket  
  
A Declan/Miranda Romance  
  
These characters are not mine and are property of Pax, yadda, yadda, yadda. I'd say its PG side, but nothing explicit. Feedback is always welcome. Joyann joyann@psnw.com  
  
  
  
He had been acting strange all week. Avoiding her and finding reasons to be elsewhere when she was around. But now that they were eating pizza and watching movies on her living room couch, things seemed to be fine. Comfortable and relaxed like usual. Since he had discovered her huge big- screen, movie night had moved to her house. Besides her place smelled better.  
  
Yesterday afternoon had been a weird one. Miranda had been surfing for info on Declan's computer. She called out when she found something interesting. He was there in half a minute, leaning over her shoulder to see the screen. They were researching info for a new case of "Unexplained Phenomena". They took turns reading and commenting on the cases of strange disappearances of people in broad daylight. He reached across her to retrieve a notepad from the desk. He got off balance and brushed his stubbly cheek against her forehead. She was surprised at the sudden intense smell of him. Strong soap mixed with a lingering of cologne. She leaned back and looked shyly up at him. He smiled, "Excuse me, sorry". That goofy smile, the one that did things to her that she couldn't say out loud.  
  
An obscure icon at the bottom of the screen caught her attention. "Where have I seen this symbol before?" She turned to face him and realized he was very close and his soft brown eyes were looking intently at her. For a second she could have sworn he was going to kiss her. But suddenly he stood up and mumbled something about checking on that symbol at the library. He took off and she didn't see him again till this morning.  
  
It was getting late and the Phantom Menace was dragging into its 3rd interminable hour. Tiny little snoring noises came from a dozing Miranda. She had folded up Declan's battered leather jacket for a pillow. He decided to let her sleep and put in another movie. On the way to the TV he tripped over Miranda's cat and went down. She opened her eyes to find Declan lying on the floor at her feet. "A good place for him", she thought wickedly. "Are you ok?" She was still half asleep as she helped him up and sat him on the coffee table. "Where does it hurt?" She ran her hands over his face and through his dark wild hair. A good size bump was starting to swell on the crown of his head where he had whacked the coffee table. She pulled his face against her chest as she tried in vain to see through all that hair. "No blood, that's a good thing." He wrapped his arms around her waist, he could stay like this for awhile, no problem. "You feel ok, no double vision?" She tilted his face up so she could look into his eyes. Their eyes locked and he willed her not to move. He took one of her hands and brought it to his lips. He watched her deep blue eyes go wide as he kissed and nuzzled her delicate pale skin. Suddenly he stopped abruptly and let go. "I'm fine Miranda, really, don't worry. It's late I'll see you in the morning." He wouldn't look at her as he snatched up his glasses and jacket and headed for the door.  
  
Miranda sat on the couch with her mouth open wondering "what was that about?" A moment ago things were fine, well better than fine, and now he was gone. Again. No not this time! She caught him at the open door of the Beast. "Declan, wait" She grabbed two handfuls of buttery soft leather to stop him climbing into the cab. She was breathless from running, cheeks stained pink from the cold. The damp night was bringing out the wave in her hair, despite her daily struggle to keep it straight. It struck him that she had never looked more beautiful. Suddenly she was in his arms and he was kissing her. Gentle but insistent, he pulled her body tightly to him. Her hands slid beneath his jacket and up his chest to brush against that perpetually stubble covered jaw. He released her and stepped back against the open door of the Beast. There wasn't far to go, she was blocking his escape. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have", he mumbled, looking at the ground, "I should go". Her head was spinning, soft leather, rough cheeks, soft lips, the smell of him.....  
  
"What is it?" Her usual monotone was higher and breathless. "Is it me? I did something..." He was still looking miserably at the ground, biting his lip in that charming yet irritating way. The tears were threatening to break through, damn she hated it when that happened. The hurt was clear on her face. "Miranda" he whispered.  
  
"Tell me, whatever it is I'll understand"  
  
"I, I'm....I feel like I can't", he stammered.  
  
"It's ok, you don't want me, I understand we're just friends" She turned away.  
  
"No, that's not it. It's just...you work for me. I'm quite a bit older than you and I don't want to take advantage. Believe me, it's not that I don't want you. I just don't feel right..." all the words came out in a rush. Is this why he had been acting so weird?  
  
This brought one of her rare and elusive smiles. "It's alright that you're a bit older than me because I'm a lot smarter than you." She laughed. Now he was thoroughly confused. "Declan I'm not a little girl and don't insult me by saying I don't know my own mind and what I want."  
  
"What do you want?" he whispered.  
  
Her natural shyness overcame her again. No answer. It was all too much at once, she didn't know what to say. "How about we get in, I'm freezing" She nodded. He helped her climb up into the drivers seat. She slid across the seat, but not too far, so he could follow. "Do you want to go in, you're so cold?" Again no answer, she just slid her arms under his jacket and buried her face against his shoulder. From this position he could rest his cheek on the top of her head. They just stayed like that for a long while.  
  
Declan began to nuzzle her ear and cheek. "Mhhmmm...", she murmured. He took this as encouragement and kissed her again. She responded more passionately this time. Her hands wandering over his face and chest. He leaned back into the corner of the cab and pulled her into his lap. It was a bit clumsy and she ended up half on his lap and half over the other side. She shifted a bit to keep from sliding off. And... something became very... apparent. Of course she knew, she had even stolen a glance from time to time. It was just... she had never thought about him that way...until recently. This was too much all at once. It wasn't like she hadn't done this before, just not with someone who mattered so much.  
  
"Declan"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I should go"  
  
He looked into her face. He could see she felt the same way he did. Things were just going a bit too fast.  
  
"Yes, you should", he murmured as he kissed her again. "Goodnight Miranda."  
  
She slid down from the passenger side. "Call me later so I know your head is ok"  
  
The Beast pulled slowly away from the curb. She watched until it disappeared into the darkness. She would see him after class in the morning and after that was the weekend. She had already been trying to find a way to ask him to come with her to the Virgin Islands for Christmas with her family. Things were looking up, some things more than others.  
  
THE END 


End file.
